


Naughty or Nice?

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Auror Harry and Minister Hermione [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Humor, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: A prank by Harry and his children really upsets his wife. So, they create a special gift as a peace offering. This gift brings people together to change the lives of orphans which leads to the Potters' most meaningful Christmas yet. ONESHOT.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Auror Harry and Minister Hermione [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534715
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Naughty or Nice?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SereniteRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereniteRose/gifts).



> This is dedicated to SereniteRose, one of my most supportive readers right from the very start. I hope you enjoy this one since it features our beloved character, Hermione Granger. Wishing you all the best for the holidays!
> 
> This is also written for The Golden Snitch Forum as entry from Kaze House at the Mahoutokoro School of Magic as a reply to Task # 163 Solar Eclipse - (words) to meet you again.
> 
> I'm looking forward to your reviews, faves, and follows.

**NAUGHTY OR NICE?**

By: tweety-src-clt9

**July 28, 2019**

It's the annual Potter family grand summer trip and all seven members are enjoying a one-week holiday on the beautiful island paradise that is the Maldives. Since Harry Potter and his wife are celebrities in the wizarding world, they always choose to go 'muggle' for their family bonding sessions usually held on the last week of July, just in time for his birthday.

It's their third day in the luxury resort and he was very happy. The mornings and afternoons are spent on the beach. Sometimes they just swim around. Other times they go island hopping. Along with his three sons, they enjoy the various water sports available in the resort while his wife and two daughters spend their time sunbathing on the beach or going to the spa.

Despite the fun they've been having, his older children pointed out one particular problem they noticed ever since their arrival. Their mother, Hermione Jean Granger – Potter, the newly elected Minister for Magic, always sneaks off to do her work. Sometimes she'll read reports while sunbathing, other times, she'll disappear for three hours after lunch just so she could call her staff. So, the kids had a plan and he decided to just play along…

Harry Potter is very proud of his wife who recently got elected into the highest political seat in the British Wizarding Government three months ago. All the hard work and sleepless nights his Hermione has put up with through the years has really paid off. Three months in and she's already celebrated as the best Minister for Magic Britain has ever had because of her kind heart, passion for justice and equality, and most of all, her outstandingly brilliant mind. While it makes him happy to see her finally shine in the job that she's absolutely born to do, he cannot help but feel worried about her.

Hermione Potter, ever since the first time he saw her entering his compartment on the Hogwarts Express, has always given her one hundred percent in all the endeavors and responsibilities she holds dear to her heart. Of course, it is a highly admirable trait but he's afraid that she would disregard her well-being since she'll be too stressed and caught up with work. In fact, he's not the only member of the Potter Household who noticed how much she's immersed herself in work. Because of that, his three older children, headed by James Sirius, the eldest, had this idea to prank their mother…

_You got this, Potter… Just one single spell on the books on her nightstand and you're good to go,_ he thought as he stood by his wife's side of the bed. There was a stack of five books and urgent ministry reports on her nightstand. Glancing at the ensuite bathroom, he made sure that she's still enjoying her shower so he wouldn't get caught. Waving his wand all over her books and her scrolls, he took a deep breath. When the books and scrolls emitted a bright white light, he knew that the spell is a success. He tucked his wand to its invisible holster before quietly moving back to his side of the bed. When he no longer heard the sound of cascading water, he sighed. I just _made it in time…_

_If Hermione is gonna kick me out of our bedroom when she finds out about this prank, I'm placing the blame on Jamie,_ he mused as he feigned an innocent look by pretending to enjoy a random movie on the telly. The door to the bathroom opened and he inwardly smiled at the sight.

Even after fifteen years of marriage, he still finds it so adorable that she ties her long curly hair in a bun while placing a pink headband to keep it away from her face as she sleeps. She had a thick fluffy robe on as she walked out of the bathroom.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing! You just look cute is all," he winked and she chuckled.

"What's on the telly?" She inquired as she removed her fluffy robe and hanged it on her closet.

"Oh, just flipping through channels," he shrugged but his eyes were busy checking his wife out. She wore a thin white silk nightgown which barely concealed the curves he's intimately familiar with but just simply couldn't get enough of.

"I know that look!" She huffed while crossing her arms as she walked to her side of the bed.

"What look? I always look like this," he smirked.

"Just watch the telly. You're not getting lucky tonight," she hit him with her pillow as she sat on the bed.

"You're so mean to me, Minister Potter," he pouted and she rolled her eyes. He started getting nervous when she shifted on her side so she could find a book to read.

" _Accio_ reading glasses," she raised her hand to catch her spectacles. Opening her book to the page she folded, she immediately lost herself in the thick tome that detailed the civic laws of wizarding Britain. He waited patiently for the moment she realizes that her books have been hexed.

"Woah! What the – " she exclaimed as she frantically flipped a page as she read the words.

"Everything alright, Love?" He asked innocently.

"Something's wrong with my book," she frowned.

"Oh? What happened?"

"I was just reading and then suddenly the words changed into something else. So, I flipped the pages and lo and behold, it's like my books and reports on the nightstand are jumbled – " She stopped ranting and she gave him a penetrating stare. He looked away as he pretended to be immersed in the movie.

"Harry Potter! You did something to my books, didn't you?" She exclaimed.

"What? Of course, not!" He denied vehemently as his heart pounded wildly in his chest due to anxiety.

"Don't you dare lie to me! What did you do?" Her voice was calm but he knows that she's starting to get seriously angry right now. _James Sirius Potter, if I get kicked out of my room tonight, you're so gonna get it,_ he thought.

"It wasn't my idea. Jamie, Vi, and Joy had this idea – "

"What did you do?" She said angrily.

"I hexed your books and your reports until we're scheduled to leave for the resort," he admitted.

"This is really low of you, Harry," she hissed.

"But the kids just wanted to spend quality time with you. You're always too busy with work. We're really worried about you," he explained.

"But why did you have to go and hex my books and reports? There's a case that needs my review finished by tonight so that I could give my decision tomorrow!" She said angrily.

_Oh, shit! Now you've screwed up, Potter!_ He gulped.

"Love, I'm so so sorry…"

"You know how I find your pranks funny! But honestly! You can't just hex my books and most especially things related to my job!" Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks now.

_Oh, boy! You've really done it now, Potter,_ he hated seeing Hermione cry and what makes it more painful is the fact that she's crying because of his idiocy, well his and the kids' idiocy.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he muttered with shame.

"I just can't deal with this right now," she wiped a stray tear away as she moved to stand up from the bed.

"No! Stay, please. I'll go…" He immediately got out of bed.

"This prank is really not funny, Harry," she said.

"I know and I'm sorry," he was really ashamed with himself. If only he talked to her about it, then this wouldn't have happened.

"And I know there's no use of undoing your spell since I know how these timebound charms work. We can't do anything to change it without exerting much magical energy. Given this is a muggle place…" She sighed.

"I really am sorry," he muttered.

"I know… I'll talk to you when I'm ready," she replied.

"Good night, Love," he didn't wait for her reply since he knows she's really pissed at him and just closed the door.

_I have to find a way to fix this,_ he thought as he walked toward his sons' bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited for them to invite him in. Jamie opened the door and upon seeing the guilt on his face, their eldest sighed.

"She got pissed at you, didn't she?"

"More like livid. We screwed up this time," he admitted.

"What happened?" James Sirius asked as he sat on the bed. Taking a seat beside his son, he noticed that his two youngest boys were already asleep.

"Your mother has a case to review for tonight just so she could make her decision tomorrow. And since my hex will last until our last day here – "

"Oh, Merlin! I am so sorry, Dad! She kicked you out, didn't she?" Jamie said guiltily.

"No, but she wanted to leave our room so I just offered to go instead," he shrugged.

"We need to wake up Joy and Vi. All four of us were involved in this plot. So, we must find a way to make it up to Mum," Jamie mused.

"Alright," he muttered as he got out of his son's bed.

"Cheer up, Dad! Mum will forgive you, er, all of us, before your birthday," Jamie tried to cheer him up.

"She cried, Jamie…"

"Oh…"

"Let's go talk to your sisters. We need to fix this!" With a sincere desire to apologize to the most important woman in their lives, father and son walked with determination towards their conspirators' bedroom.

**July 29, 2019**

Hermione Potter is laying on one of the private lounge chairs along their side of the beach just so she could work on her tan. She woke up rather tired and upset because of Harry's ill-timed prank last night. She knew that he didn't sleep by her side last night and despite being angry at him, she felt lonely. She's always used to having his arms wrapped around her, so she didn't sleep well.

During breakfast, she was saddened when Harry and their three oldest children didn't join her and the twins, Marky and Tony. Maybe she should have listened to Harry's explanation about how the kids noticed how busy she's been ever since she assumed her new position. Sigh…

She took a sip of her coconut water as she watched the still waters and enjoyed the sun on her skin. There will be a Charity Auction on the second week of August so she hopes that she'd be able to keep her sun-kissed skin to compliment her off-shoulder gown. While not a vain woman, she's learned the importance of keeping herself presentable as she climbed the ranks in the ministry. Besides, her husband still looks so damn gorgeous in his forties so she must look her best as well. While she's confident about Harry's love and fidelity, she wants to look good for him. So, she hopes that she would get that perfect sun-kissed glow while she's lounging about in her conservative red bikini.

Last night, after Harry left her alone in their suite, she emergency called her secretary to read out the case she's scheduled to have decided upon by this afternoon. After three hours of listening and talking to her secretary, she understood the details of the case and she's already able to give her recommendation last night. If only her husband and children would show up, she'd talk to them and apologize about making them feel neglected.

While enjoying her quiet sunbathing session, she's able to think about things from an entirely new perspective. Now that she thought about it, Harry and their children had a valid point. If only she could find them, then she'd promise to focus on their vacation and not sneak off to do her work. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone poking her which made her yelp.

"Ahhh!" She almost fell off the lounge chair.

"Sorry Mummy," Marky and Tony chorused. Markus James and Anthony Daniel are the youngest among the five Potter children who will be starting their first year at Hogwarts this term.

"You frightened me, my darlings," she had a hand to her chest.

"Sorry," the twins said.

"Anyway, what could mummy do for you, darlings?" She asked with a gentle smile. The twins are her weak spots because they looked like mini-Harrys. From the messy raven hair, the emerald green eyes, and the round glasses, these boys were perfect look-alikes of her beloved husband.

"Daddy, Jamie, Vi, and Joy asked us to give this to you," Marky handed her a white box that's decorated with a bright red bow on top.

"Oh… Do you know what's inside, darling?" She asked and the twins shook their heads to say no.

"I see… Well, why don't we open it together then?" Her eyes shone with excitement.

"Yay!" The twins clapped happily.

Carefully opening the box, she saw a yellow stuffed toy with a pink headband inside it. Gently holding on to the stuffed toy, she saw a letter attached to it. Choosing to peruse the stuffed toy later, she opened the letter.

_To My Dearest Hermione,_

_I am so sorry for the prank last night._

_Always yours,_

_Your Idiot Husband – Harry Potter_

_P.S. Meet 'Mione, the kids and I call her that. When you're angry, annoyed, or when you roll your eyes, you look as cute as her. So please my love, forgive us. It's my birthday soon :(_

She laughed after reading the letter. She carefully folded the parchment and dropped it inside the box. Her eyes focused on the stuffed toy and she smiled. It looks so adorable. It's almost a foot in height with a big face and eyes that reminded her of the way she frowns or rolls her eyes. She pinched the stuffed toy's cheeks because it is so cute. She turned it over and she laughed. It even had little white wings on the back while its tummy had a heart-shaped detail. The pink headband reminded her of the ones she wears to bed every night to keep her hair away from her face.

"Oh, Harry! You adorable idiot," she giggled as she pressed on 'Mione's nose. Harry Potter really knows how to make her smile.

"Call your Daddy and your older siblings here, please," she told the twins who grinned before dashing off.

A few minutes later, Harry and their five children came running towards her. The twins had bright smiles on their faces while the rest of her brood had sheepish grins.

"So… Will you tell me how and where did you find 'Mione?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy drew her last night," Viola Lily said.

"Yes! And we added suggestions," Lillian Joy added.

"Daddy and I did the transfiguration spell work on a pillow," James Sirius said with pride.

"I see… But well, do I really look like this when I get angry?" She maintained her stern façade but deep inside she's giggling. She burst out laughing when Harry exchanged wary looks with their three older children.

"Mum!" Jamie exclaimed.

"You should have seen yourselves," she giggled.

"You made us really scared just then," Harry sighed.

"I love 'Mione. She's so cute! I'm placing her on my desk at the ministry," she said happily as she stood up from her lounge chair. She kissed her children's cheeks one by one starting from their eldest and down to the twins.

"What about me?" Harry whined and she rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I love you and it's your birthday soon, Potter," she said before pecking him on the lips.

"Eww!" Their kids chorused and she shared an amused glance with Harry.

"We're sorry, Mum," Viola and Joy said.

"It's my idea, Mum. So, I am so sorry," Jamie added.

"I really am sorry, Love. It's my spell work after all," Harry whispered before kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry too for being all caught up with work," she replied.

"Enough drama! Let's go swimming!" Marky yelled and pushed Tony on the water. Soon, all seven Potters played on the beach like naughty little children and just enjoyed their time together as a family.

**September 1, 2009**

"Minister Potter, it's so good of you to indulge us with an interview so that we could write a feature for your fortieth birthday," Rita Skeeter greeted. After the war, the sneaky beetle animagus finally understood the importance of responsible journalism so they became civil with one another.

"Of course, Rita. Please take a seat."

"Do you mind if we take pictures around your office, Minister?" Rita asked.

"Go ahead," she indulged.

"Ooh! What is this adorable little creature?" Rita almost cooed at the sight of 'Mione. Just like she promised her family during their summer vacation, she placed the cute stuffed toy on her desk because the sight of it always manages to make her smile. It reminded her of the love and support from the most important people in her life. Besides, Harry and their three eldest children put so much effort into creating her 'Mione doll and because of that, it's one of the sweetest gifts she had ever received.

"That's Mione. Harry drew it from his imagination. He says it looks like me when I get angry or roll my eyes. My three oldest children helped in the design and the transfiguration spell work on this doll. They gave it to me during our family vacation this year. It makes me happy so – "

"Do you mind if we take a picture of this little doll too?" Rita asked.

"It's alright. I'm proud to share about 'Mione to your readers," she said.

Her interview with Rita is focused on her adjustments as the newly elected Minister for Magic, how much she's changed through the years, and just tidbits about her life. The interview lasted for an hour and Rita promised she would give her a draft of the article before she gets it published.

**September 19, 2009**

"Mione is so adorable, James!" Lyra Malfoy told her boyfriend after reading Minister Hermione's birthday feature on the Daily Prophet _._

"Yeah. Mum loves stuffed animals and such. So, all four of us, had this idea to make her a customized doll as a peace offering," James Sirius admitted.

"You know, if you create more of these 'Mione dolls, they'd sell like hotcakes," Lyra mused.

"You are such a Slytherin," he said with fondness.

"And you love me for it," Lyra huffed.

"Oh, yes I do," he grinned cheekily before kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

"Seriously though James, you should tell your parents to make more 'Mione dolls. It could be a fund-raising campaign for charity. I reckon your Mum would love that," Lyra said. He smiled at that. His girlfriend is so much like his mother in terms of intelligence and cunning. While a stormy gray-eyed blonde, Lyra Malfoy's personality is very similar to Hermione Potter. Since he's a mama's boy, the blonde beauty's personality is what drew him in.

"That's a good idea, love," he agreed.

"You better buy me a 'Mione doll when it starts selling," she said and he rolled his eyes. _Yes! She's a Slytherin indeed._

"I'll write a letter to my parents later," he winked to his girlfriend before he continued eating his dinner. Since they were Head Boy and Head Girl, they still have rounds to do. His letter could wait.

**September 20, 2019**

Harry Potter, the Head Auror, walked towards the minister's office so he could have lunch with his wife. This morning, while in a meeting with the Head of the DMLE, Jamie's annoying owl Athena, interrupted their discussion due to her persistent efforts to deliver a letter. Honestly! He cannot understand how a beautiful snowy white owl that reminded him of his beloved Hedwig, act like Ron's owl, Pig.

"Hello, Lisa. Is Hermione in?" He asked his wife's secretary.

"Yes, Auror Potter. The minister is inside," Lisa replied.

"Thanks," he grinned before he knocked on the minister's door.

"Come in," she replied.

"Good afternoon, Minister Potter. I came by to offer my services to be your lunch escort," he said gallantly which made her laugh.

"Just shut the door," she chuckled. Obeying her command, he smirked.

"How scandalous! You're going to have your wicked way with me, Minister?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"You wish," she huffed.

"I don't know… Seems rather plausible given the way you moaned – " he caught a roll of parchment that she threw at him.

"Honestly! You're like a naughty teenage bloke," she snorted as she stood up from her seat.

"Just kidding, love. You ready for lunch?" He walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes, let's go. I'm hungry," she leaned her head against his chest.

"Let's go to our favorite bistro then. We can't have our beloved Minister hungry now, can we?" He winked as he held her hand.

"You're too sweet sometimes," she giggled.

"Well I am the perfect balance of naughty and nice," he playfully puffed out his chest.

"Yes, yes! You're perfectly cocky," she teased.

"Mione, defend me! Your boss is so mean," Harry called out to the doll on her desk.

"You're just like a child sometimes," she rolled her eyes.

"But you love me anyway," he grinned as he led her outside so they could grab some lunch at their favorite muggle bistro that's just located outside The Leaky Cauldron _._

When they finished ordering lunch, he remembered Jamie's letter from this morning so he took it from his coat's inner pocket. He cleared his throat to catch Hermione's attention since her eyes were glued on the telly that features the latest news about what's going on in their beloved country.

"Look what Athena brought in this morning, love," he shook the envelope in his hand.

"Who's it from?" Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Jamie," he grinned.

"Well? Open it!"

"Alright, here we go…

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Lyra and I read Mum's birthday feature on the Daily Prophet. Anyway, she finds 'Mione absolutely adorable. She had this great idea that you might want to do. She reckons that a lot of children and witches would want to have their own 'Mione dolls. So, she says that you could exclusively manufacture a limited edition 'Mione doll for the public to purchase. And then, the proceeds from the sales could go into a charity of your choice. Since she knows that Mum loves to help out in a lot of charitable institutions, it's a way for you to gather more people to help out in your causes. Brilliant idea, right?_

_Well, that's all. The twins got into Hufflepuff by the way. So that makes all the houses equal in terms of Potter awesomeness. I'm doing fine as Head Boy and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Joy is killing it as a Ravenclaw prefect and she's bloody ready for her OWLs even if it's just the first three weeks of school. I don't know how she does it! Must be from you, Mum. Viola is still ruling the third years especially those who are in Slytherin and well, the twins are enjoying their time in Hufflepuff._

_If you push through with Lyra's idea, please let us know. We'd love to help out with the designs and stuff._

_Your son,_

_James Sirius_

_P.S. The first Quidditch match of the season is on October 20_ _th_ _. You should come to watch since it's Viola's debut as a chaser for Slytherin."_ Harry folded the letter and stored it back on his coat's inner pocket.

"You know, I do hope Lyra Malfoy ends up being our daughter-in-law," Hermione stated.

"Oh? You would want to be in-laws with the ferret?" He joked.

"She's a good girl. Ginny's genes surely are strong since Lyra inherited her mother's feisty personality. Besides, she's brilliant!"

"I know, love. Jamie says Lyra is just like you. Hence, he fell for her. You know how he's such a mama's boy," he rolled his eyes.

"Do you think we should manufacture more 'Miones?" Her voice is serious now.

"Well yeah, it is a good idea. We could partner with Weasleys Wizard Wheezes _._ Sell the 'Miones there," he suggested.

"That's brilliant!" She grinned.

"I did spend most of my life with the Brightest Witch of the Age, so… " He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You're buttering me up, Potter," she chuckled.

"What? Can't I flirt with my wife?" He pouted.

"Yes! Yes! I know! You're crazy about me," she said pompously. When their eyes met, they laughed at their silliness. After all these years, their friendship and romance are still so strong despite having five crazy children.

**December 25, 2019**

"The St. Mary's Orphanage would like to thank the Potter family, Malfoy Industries, and the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes for their very generous donation of ten thousand galleons for the benefit of all the young witches and wizards here," John Albertson, the Chief Caretaker of the largest wizarding orphanage in Britain announced to the crowd. Everyone clapped and cheered while the reporters took photos and wrote frantically on their parchment.

Harry wrapped an arm around his wife. He's so proud of all that she has done not just as Minister but for all her efforts in organizing the production and selling of the 'Mione dolls. And now, they're able to contribute a large sum for the betterment of the children here.

"Minister Potter, would you like to say a few words?" John said. Harry squeezed his wife's hand in support and she gave him a grateful smile as she stood up from her seat. She walked to the podium with a subtle confidence that he so adored.

"Good afternoon! First of all, I would to greet everyone a Happy Christmas," Hermione smiled and every one replied with a cheerful greeting before she continued speaking.

"Most of you here know about the first 'Mione doll that sits on my desk. Per the interviews, you already know it's designed by Harry and our three eldest kids. Anyway, they actually created my 'Mione doll because of some silly prank they concocted which interrupted my work. Needless to say, I was really very upset," the crowd laughed at her explanation and she grinned.

"Because of that, Harry drew the design of the 'Mione doll which is supposed to look like me when I get angry. Lo and behold, it got featured on my Daily Prophet interview and Lyra Malfoy had this idea to sell copies of them with the proceeds going to a charity of our choice. I would like to acknowledge Lyra for this wonderful idea," she paused again and the crowd cheered for the beautiful teenager. Jamie proudly wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"That's my girl!" Draco yelled with pride which made Lyra blush even more.

"I just want to thank everyone who became a part of the 'Mione dolls. To my husband Harry and our children, to Lyra for the idea of selling them to gain funds for charity, the Malfoys who manufacture them in bulk, and the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes for selling them in your stores," she continued and this time, the applause was at its loudest.

When the crowd quieted down, she continued. "There are two editions of the 'Mione dolls. The Naughty 'Miones which look like the one on my desk. And then there are the Nice 'Miones with the bright adorable smile," she raised the two dolls in each hand.

"Which do you think had the greatest number of sales?" She asked the crowd.

"Naughty! Naughty!" The crowd yelled.

"Official numbers as of last night, there are 601 Naughty 'Mione dolls sold and 399 Nice 'Mione dolls sold!" She announced. She paused for a bit since the crowd clapped and wolf-whistled.

"With that said, I am so happy and thankful that people supported this little endeavor of ours. Harry and I do care about the orphans because as parents, we believe that no child should ever feel left behind and alone. Your ten galleons for each doll will go a long way in helping these children reach their dreams. Thank you and good afternoon!" Hermione smiled and everyone cheered.

She walked back towards her husband who's standing beside Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Draco. Before she could reach them, a little girl with curly raven hair ran towards her. To her surprise, the child hugged her tight which she happily returned.

"It's so nice to meet you again, Minister Potter! Thank you for helping us and for my 'Mione doll. She's my favorite," the child blabbered as she let go.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Hermione playfully patted the child's cheeks which made her giggle.

"Bye Minister Potter!" The child waved and she smiled. Catching her husband's emerald green eyes, he excused himself from their friends and approached her.

"I'm so proud of you, Love!" Harry wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her hair.

"The 'Mione doll is your design," she muttered against his strong chest.

"But you collaborated with everyone in bringing the dolls together so we could help these children," he gestured around the orphanage as he let go of their embrace.

"They look so happy," she sighed at the look of pure joy on the children's faces.

"You know, this is our most meaningful Christmas yet," Harry remarked.

"That's true Mr. Potter," she agreed.

"The whole world loves my 'Mione, but I'm so glad I have the original," he winked.

"Stop flirting with me. We're in a public place. Plus, there are children around," she rolled her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned closer to whisper something in her ear, "Oh, alright! But later tonight, I want my Naughty 'Mione," he teased and she elbowed him.

"Ow! You're so naughty Hermione," he said dramatically and she glared mockingly.

"Be nice, Potter," she huffed which made him laugh.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of based on the whole history of how the Teddy Bear got its name from US President Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt. As a history buff, I cannot resist. If you want to see a visual for the 'Mione doll please see the cover pic. This stuffed toy is called Qoobee Agapi. Since I'm a big fan of this character, I decided to use it as inspiration for this story.


End file.
